bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Guardian-of-darkus
Welcome Welcome! Welcome to the wiki! If you need any help, feel free to ask me! =D The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!! 03:56, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Reply Ok. Sorry fot he late reply. I was asleep all day. I'll look into joining this week or the starting of next week. Check it out! Check it out! It's me!! I win you lose!!AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 21:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey There Just putting that out there, I hope 'Jacob Reign' is a pen name, since real names are technically not supposed to be on here -_o. Also, add your signature using ~~~~. That way people know who you are. --I never read it because it was BORING. 21:35, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yup, awesome! ;D --I never read it because it was BORING. 21:42, June 23, 2011 (UTC) YOU! hmm ... I think you are going to be an OK dude. I presume you know how cruel and unusual I can be since Ji. How can I [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'live without the ']]ones I love? 21:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ... If you ask most anyone around here, if you break a rule or tick me off, I am amazingly cruel. OH, and I don't forget stuff. I trust that you will be a good user, so I don't think that we will have any problems. How can I [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'live without the ']]ones I love? 22:03, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :He's not TOO cruel and unusual to those who don't get him mad or break the rules. I can be more cruel at times when I get ticked off. --I never read it because it was BORING. 22:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Just stick with me, and you'll be alright. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! ::In our sense, "cruelty" is equivalent to the duration of the block. --I never read it because it was BORING. 22:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dark Actually, Dark also broke several Policies. Don't know if he was told or not, though. --I never read it because it was BORING. 22:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ... http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users - Lord of Pyrus hey welcome to the wiki!! whats up? Hey Jacob. Do toy need any help? Time to get nuked!• 20:51, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Felt like doing this. Hey man. IDK why, but I felt like popping in and saying that. Just keep doing what you're doing. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Fever ']]comes. 21:44, June 29, 2011 (UTC) If you are going to meet me on the IRC, i will be there in a minute. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Fever ']]comes. 21:49, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I found this right when you left dude. Enjoy. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Fever ']]comes. 22:09, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I founda couple more. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Fever ']]comes. 22:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) well, I am a senior member here and I shall suggest don't do that put all styles available, otherwise it looks all messed up--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:31, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Signature Tutorial Google Docs. I may or may not create a visual tutorial. --I never read it because it was BORING. 00:24, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. If you need any more help, just shout out. --I never read it because it was BORING. 00:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::No brackets around the color or the font name. That was just there to denote that that's not an actual color/font, you input whatever you want. So it would just be "Emphasis", not "Emphasis"--I never read it because it was BORING. 19:13, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Tomorrow the blocking-time is over. HAHAHA! ! ! (send a mail to me) Fron J major Are you just sleeping Dude because youve been sitting on the chat for +6 hours not saying a word. XD Good idea. I'll try making it. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|''This is mutiny! ]]And the punishment for mutiny is...[[User blog:Bendo14|DISCO.]] http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 20:49, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Beyblade Wiki I was looking at A2's talk page when I saw your comment about the Beyblade Wiki. You're talking about the Wiki that's dumping all their problems on OUR Wiki, yelling and screaming at each other on Talk Pages and chat, with Administrators that block with absolutely no reason given and expect people to understand (one dude blocked someone else for changing the spelling of someone's name, without explaining how the former spelling was correct, and more or less yelled at her one time, then blocked). Even OUR Administrators do better than that (because we have a Policy), unless someone is very clearly trolling (like the guy who moved my User Page to F***me; he got an insta-perma-ban). So to call them 'kinder' and 'more responsible' is a misnomer. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 14:03, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Your un-kickbanned, sorry I didn't intend for him to do that. RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god (talk) 21:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Yo page, mayn Hey Jay, can ya edit your page on mah wikeh ? Tanx. Come up dissin' and you'll come up missin'. I do hope You realize that Queenie decreed that anyone who talks bad about my demotion gets blocked. Kthnxbai. Power In Demonis. 22:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC) What AOH said is true. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 23:04, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ... I really do not want to hear it. You and I both know you hate me, so how about you just do me a huge favor and leave me alone, ok? Power In Demonis. 21:37, December 1, 2011 (UTC) With all due respect Every time you're around, we get nothing but trouble, not because of you personally, but the fact that you pick fights with (almost) everybody *ahemAOHandtherebyalmosteveryoneelse*. Chat's glitching, and I'd rather not have glitchy Chat + Lots of Raging. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 22:01, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, you just cause fights in general. And trust me, I've seen it happen. You do realize that I had more sympathy for you before. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 22:08, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Blaze = FSB, I'm inferring. A2 actually is getting tired of the fights that occasionally occur when he's around, but he doesn't get into nearly as much fights, lately. You seem to get into an argument every time you go on Chat, or at least that's what I've seen. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 22:19, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::From A2: If you two (you and AOH) get into a fight, you'll both suffer the consequences. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 22:24, December 1, 2011 (UTC) If your wondering why I'm still here/ -_- Hey man, I told you to keep me out of your bull. I meant it, Jacob. I'd like to keep it that way, and I DON'T troll! I just complain alot..about the BS I get from others. So you could call it complaining, or b**ching, or whatever. Just keep to yourself, stay down, before you get in to deep, and stay quiet for a while. Listen to me, if you wanna stay alive, kid. FSB, out. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 00:17, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Unbanned Re: Unban The reason I didn't unblock you was because I was contacting you at work :P. I sorta have stuff to do ... --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 19:38, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Actually, your new nickname in which your asking to be called, is Discriminating to religions EVERYWHERE. And when your eyes are FSB, it hardly makes you any form of 'god' Sarah forgot to sign, at the top. Don't min dher, AOH has done it before, as well. Save your heart [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'and give it to someone worth dying for ']]don't give it away 23:21, December 6, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|0 4px 4px;">'fire consumes you!']] 23:19, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't seem To have made myself clear. I just want you out of my life, ok? I want you to just shut it and leave me alone. But no, no, you just have to keep pushing me. I hope you are enjoying yourself. Power In Demonis. 22:56, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow, bro. You look beast. Anywho, notice the irony, since "YOU!" at the top. :P [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 23:17, December 6, 2011 (UTC) FSB Already told us flat out it was a counter to AOH. Save your heart [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'and give it to someone worth dying for ']]don't give it away 23:20, December 6, 2011 (UTC) And that is fine. But that can be offensive to religions. This wiki does not promote discrimination. So please, don't tell people to call you god, let it happen itself. As it did with Airzel. He is called AOH because no one wanted to type Airzel-of-haos. So let it happen on it own. If people call you that over time, I would have no problem with it. But you straight up asking people to call you that is blasphemy. Save your heart [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'and give it to someone worth dying for ']]don't give it away 23:32, December 6, 2011 (UTC) That signature isn't helping Save your heart [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'and give it to someone worth dying for ']]don't give it away 23:43, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Reply No, not a glitch. Bendo kicked you. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 23:48, December 6, 2011 (UTC) its insisting people to call you that. the 'O' in of doesn't need to be boldened. Save your heart [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'and give it to someone worth dying for ]]don't give it away 23:51, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :For that purpose and that purpose '''only.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 23:55, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Nice way to get an admin to unkick you is to criticize them, isn't it? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 00:22, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Trying to. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 00:29, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::In almost everything you've posted towards me, you've critized what I've done atleast once in it. I don't mean simply suggesting I did something wrong, quite the opposite. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 00:34, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::And why are you freaking out about it? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 00:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC) FYI, it was Bendo. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 00:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :We've gone over this many times already. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 00:46, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd go, "Hey, why was I demoted?" instead of "WHY was I DEMOTED?! I DESERVE those rights!!!!" Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 00:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Did you read what Queenie posted on the top of her TP? Kyleronco was here 00:49, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Even when we DO try being nice, you instantly start complaining about something. So, no. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 00:52, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, because you're always complaining about one thing or another. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 01:00, December 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Again, with the STFU cup, I've never seen it before. Apparently, Alpha pulls a Ji and is smart enough not to do that while I'm around. I'm also pretty sure that we do what we do because it's best for the Wiki. The Wiki is judged on the quality of its articles, nothing more, nothing less. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 01:13, December 7, 2011 (UTC) listen broham Hey bro. Your e-mail isn't working. I wanna let you know I'm headin back to my place. I'm gettin pizza and I'm on the go from my phone. See ya in 10. BTW, Give it up. The admins haven't and never will change. They only get angrier and they will eventually banish you when they're fed up. Give up while you can. Take my word for it, it's hopeless. They're not that bad anyway. We're all human. :) and edit a bit on my neopets and lyoko wiki ^.^ ~JI Thanks for telling him, Ji. This eariler message is approved by the one and only Drullkus Alpha. 23:49, December 13, 2011 (UTC) LEAVE ME. ALONE. What part of that can you not seem to just get through your head? Also, Sarah told you to change your sig, so that is two warnings on disregarding an Admin's orders. Enjoy. Power In Demonis. 18:31, December 23, 2011 (UTC) In case you didn't notice, as the Head Admin, I have the right to tell you to leave me alone. I am technically doing my job, so you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do. You aren't exactly a model user, and neither am I, but at least I know my place and my limits. Power In Demonis. 18:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) OK! I'm gonna ask you both one and one time only. PLEASE stop this. Jacob, he's asked you to leave hime alone. He isn't the only one able to lift a KB so LEAVE. HIM. BE!!!!!!! He has made it cleaar he wants nothing to do with you so please refrain from even speaking to him anymore unless completely necesary. Airzel, if he does jsut ignore it. If its something that is offensive then block him. Neither of you have any room to be acting like this. Get it? got it? GOOD. Save your heart [[User Talk: RayneHaos|'and give it to someone worth dying for ']]don't give it away 19:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC)